The Seventh Encounter
by musicals4life
Summary: You know about the fourth kind, what happens when a person comes face-to-face with the seventh kind? The rating is more of a T because of certain themes. Read and review. CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!  finally
1. Intro

Any characters, plots, etc. were created by the author's mind. No accounts in this story are real. Based off the movie The Fourth Kind.

So, I just watched The Fourth Kind and I felt inspired to write this. This is just a taste of what the story is going to be about, I hope to submit chapters in a timely manner. It's not really a fanfiction, but it still kind of is...and I figured that you guys might enjoy it. Try to stay patient with me, and feedback is always appreciated! Remember, in the end what you believe is yours to decide.

* * *

The **Seventh** Kind.

* * *

The **First** kind-sightings of one or more unidentified flying objects.

The **Second** kind-observation of a UFO and/or physical effects from a UFO.

The **Third** kind-an observation of extraterrestrials.

The **Fourth** kind-contact with extraterrestrials (alien abduction).

The **Fifth** kind-contact and communication with extraterrestrials.

The **Sixth** kind-contact with extraterrestrials that result in injury or death.

The **Seventh** kind-human/alien hybridization.

* * *

Information from internet.


	2. Chapter 1

For the third night in the week, I was awoken precisely at 2:56 am. This time, however, I knew by what. Still lying very still in my bed, I turned my head to see out the picture window that led to the yard one story below. I saw nothing but sky and the branches of our big oak tree. But the more I looked, the more I saw of the large snow white owl that perched itself outside my window. It stood out in sharp contrast to the midnight blue sky and the tree's ink black silhouette, but the thing that kept me awake every night was its eyes. They were black as sin and sunk in so far into the head of the owl. They never left my gaze. The first few nights it kept me awake I tried scaring it off, but it didn't shift at all. Not even blink. It just stared at me with those black eyes.

I must've slept a little that night, because I remember a nightmare that I had. I was still awake, but the owl was gone. It was never there. I sat up quickly, trying to figure out where it had gone, but now I wasn't sure if it was ever there at all. The door creaked open and I turned around expecting to see my son standing in the doorway, but there was no one. There was just darkness, but not the kind you get with nightfall; total and complete darkness, the kind that takes you when you enter it, and never gives you back. I couldn't breathe all of a sudden and I was afraid to move, as if moving would kill me. The darkness wrapped itself around me and tried to take me, but I fought. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I didn't want to go. I fought it tooth and nail to keep where I was, but I was dragged over to the window where a beam of light appeared. It took the darkness and me together through the glass without breaking it or cracking it. I was levitating above the ground. Two stories, three stories, four stories, I stopped counting after five stories, not wanting to look down and see how small my home had gotten and how high up I now was.

The last thing I remember of my nightmare was reaching a huge shape in the sky. Once we got to it, I took us inside of it. Then I remember drowsing, as if sleeping…but I wasn't sleeping out of will, I was sleeping out of force. As my head lolled to the side I felt a prick of ice go into my back, but it wasn't unpleasant. It felt relaxing and I went under, deeper into sleep.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!" I woke up to the loud tone of my alarm clock. Turning myself over, I shut the stupid thing off and, sighing, pushed my body up onto my elbows. Rolling my shoulders back, I felt soreness in my lower back and neck. I chose to ignore it and get on with the rest of my morning. After I took a shower, I went down the hall to wake up Sebastian.

"Sebastian? Come on sweetie, it's time to wake up," I knocked on the door and waited. After a minute or two of waiting, I knocked again. When no one came, I pushed open the door and walked cautiously inside. Clothes, books, and art supplies littered the floor, making his room a death trap to walk into. After one glance at his bed, I could tell that it hadn't been slept in tonight; it was still neatly made from this morning.

Moms tend to get panicked when their child goes missing, and I was in full-blown panic mode. I ran from his room and down the hall. After checking all the rooms upstairs and in the main level, I reluctantly walked towards the door of the basement. Ever since I was a little girl I had always been afraid of basements. When my mom wasn't home, my dad would put me in our basement, get drunk, and beat me. I still have scars on my legs from when he would drag me across the room. I opened the door to the basement and slowly walked down the steps, holding the hand rail the entire time. I got to the bottom and pulled the string for the bare light bulb to fill the room with light, but of course nothing happened.

"Shit." I really didn't feel like stumbling around in the dark, but it would take too much time to go upstairs and get a flashlight. So, I was stuck searching in the dimly lit basement. "Sebastian? If you're down here, please come out. You know mommy doesn't like basements and we're gonna be late for school if you keep playing games." I tried searching and calling for a while and after searching all of the main rooms, I remembered the secret rooms behind the closet. I could hardly stand being in the main rooms of the basement, going into rooms that are small and dark might just give me a heart attack. However, when your child is missing you're able to do just about anything to get them back. So I sucked in my breath and pushed the false wall out of the closet.

I climbed into the hidden room and crouched low to avoid the very low ceiling. I checked the front three rooms and came to the fourth one. I crawled through the opening and gasped at what I saw. The entire room was filled with mirrors, on the walls, on the ceiling, and when I looked down, I saw my reflection. Sitting in the middle of the room was Sebastian sitting into himself. I crawled to him and put my hand gently on his shoulder, but he still jumped.

"Sebastian, how did you get down here?" He spoke in his soft voice.

"I went downstairs and found the fake wall in the closet. I've already been here a lot of times, you just never knew." I was shocked to hear the hostility in his voice.

"Well, why did you come down here?" His face pinched up in a torn decision and I decided that it was none of my business.

"Never mind honey, let's just get you upstai…" he cut me off in mid sentence.

"No, this is the only place I can tell you, everywhere else they hear us." Was it chilled in that small room before? I was definitely feeling chilled.

"W-who hears us?"

"They. They hear us. I came down here because this is the only place where I can be safe when They come." Forget chilled, I was fucking freezing from his words. But, I didn't want to tell him I was scared too, so I just shut my mouth….big mistake.

"Okay, well They're gone, how about you come upstairs with me now okay?" he nodded in agreement so I took his hand and led us both out of our maze of a basement.

We both needed showers, me another one. So after we both showered, I got some breakfast into us and we were off to start the day. The last day of normality for the both of us.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay...so I know that I haven't uploaded in like FOREVER! But I had a lot of work to do at school in the theater department and I've been really stressed lately. So tonight I was waiting to go to bed and I thought "I could finish this chapter!" so I did. I'm so sorry that it took so long and for you guys who've remained patient with me (if there are any left) thank you so much. Oh, and I changed some things in the first chapter, nothing to major, I mainly just made Sebastian older. And I suppose that I should clarify this, this is not from the point of view of Doctor Abigail Tyler...I'm not even sure who this is to tell you the truth, her name hasn't came up at all! Well, I'll try to get that into the next chapter! Thanks again for being patient you guys, so (finally) here's the second chapter of the one and only Fourth Kind Fanfic!**

* * *

Weeks passed and we were both feeling much better. I was sleeping more, and Sebastian hadn't said anything more about "Them". Things seemed to get back to normal… until the fifth Friday after that strange night.

I was getting ready for Anthony to come over. I was cleaning the house, trying to cook dinner, and watching Sebastian all at once. It wasn't as if the house needed cleaning, but I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. This was Anthony and me's 5th month anniversary and I wanted it to be as romantic as possible.

I know not many people celebrate a 5th month anniversary, but Anthony insisted. Ever since Sebastian's father left us when Sebastian was three months old, I've always had a hard time with relationships. So, in a way, we were also celebrating my ability to finally move on. I just hoped that I could. I hoped that Sebastian could. Roger's leaving seemed to have a very bad affect on Sebastian, though he couldn't have remembered him. Sebastian grew up with a single mom, always trying to make him and herself happy, which, I might add, didn't work out brilliantly for either of us. By time he turned ten, I got more involved with my work, and he got more involved in his art and sports; which made a gap grow between us gradually. I couldn't give him as much attention as I used to anymore, and to get my attention he would always get himself into trouble. So, we were also celebrating a possible chance for a new family.

"_Roger stop!" I screamed at my husband for what seemed to be the billionth time in at least five minutes. He whipped around with his suitcase swinging in one hand. _

"_Why should I? I'm so sick of your crap! You're always trying to spy on me! Every night after I get home from work you question me like I'm a fucking convict!" Sebastian started crying from the living room rug and I picked him up._

"_My crap? Well I'm sorry I'm questioning you, but after you slept with Julia I think I have a reason to." I was yelling again, God I was so sick of yelling._

"_Oh, here we go again, you always bring that up. It was a month ago, why can't you just let it go, I said I was sorry!" Sebastian kept crying and the temperature in the room seemed to shoot up five degrees. Roger's face was red and angry, but I wasn't about to let him get off again._

"_Yes you did, but that doesn't mean shit to me if you don't mean that you're sorry! You just say it and then continue on your merry little way as you screw your life up even more!" He ground his teeth at my bringing up his drug habits, but he needed to hear it. "Do you even care about Sebastian or me at all? I know you say you do, but then you turn around and hit me for no reason. And Sebastian has to watch! Do you even know how much of an affect that has on us?" Before I knew it, Roger brought his hand around and struck me so hard that my nose started to bleed._

"_I never wanted a family!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs now. "I never meant for that kid to be born, you were just a one night stand gone wrong. Tears filled my eyes in pain and pity, I couldn't believe I though he loved me. "And now I'm going." At that, he walked out the door into the pouring rain. I laid Sebastian down and ran after him, soaking myself to the bone. Blood ran from my nose, pooling around me as I sat on the cold concrete and sobbed out everything I had in me. _

"Mom, he's here!" Sebastian yelled from the living room. I could barely hear him over the sounds of whatever he was watching on the TV, but I did hear the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and opened it, smiling widely when I saw Anthony's grinning face and joking eyes. He embraced me and we just stood there for a second in the doorway, living in the peace of being with each other. Sebastian looked over the couch, "gross, get a room." Anthony laughed and went over to Sebastian.

"Hey, how ya doing buddy?" He rubbed Sebastian's hair and Sebastian laughed, fixing it with a big smile on his face.

"I'm doing real good oh, guess what?" whenever Anthony came over, Sebastian always had different sorts of news to share.

"What?"

"I caught a toad yesterday in the back field! It's so big and gross, it even grosses out mom!" I groaned, not that stupid toad again.

Anthony winked, "Everything grosses your mom out." I scoffed.

"Hey! That's not true!" They both looked at me. "Okay, that might be a little true." We all laughed. "So, who's ready to eat?" They both raced for the kitchen door and I rolled my eyes. Boys, what can you do?

After a nice dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad, we all went to the living room digest our meal. Anthony and I sat on the couch and turned on an X-Men movie while Sebastian sat at the desk playing some sort of game. The movie was just about over when Sebastian got up and went upstairs to his room. I snuggled closer to Anthony and he wrapped his arm around me, shielding me from the cold that seeped in through the window and door cracks. New insulation, that's what we needed. The movie ended and for a while, the two of us sat staring at the blank screen, as if undecided of what to do. Finally, Anthony asked,

"So…you want to watch another movie?" I ducked my head, laughing at his awkwardness. "What?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Oh nothing, just making fun of you." He grabbed me and started tickling my stomach. I laughed so hard that our neighbors must have heard us. Finally I twisted away from his hold and jumped off the couch to re-catch my breath.

I brought my torso back up from my wheezing/laughing fit and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Sebastian standing on the last step of our staircase. His skin was so pale it appeared to glow, a strange eerie glow. I was sure that I saw a glaze in his eyes that reflected the room perfectly. I just couldn't stop staring at this stranger that slightly resembled my son, but the spell-like trance was broken when Anthony cleared his throat, making a loud noise in the dead silent room.

"Hey buddy, what are you up to?" His voice was nonchalant, but I could tell that he was concerned. I looked back at my son, waiting for him to answer. When he didn't, I spoke up.

"Sebastian? Is something wrong?" When he spoke, it was as if he didn't hear us, or didn't acknowledge that we were even in the room. When his voice finally came out, he didn't look at either of us.

"They're coming."


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know what you are thinking "where the heck have you been and why has it taken you so long to update?" Well, to tell you the truth...I'm not so sure. At first I was having a really hard time coming up with how to write this chapter, I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to write it down. Finally, I had a burst of inspiration and I wrote this...sorry it took so long please don't kill me! :) And thank you so much for all the views and reviews, I actually had someone ask me if I was going to keep doing this cause they wanted an update. It's viewers like you that keep me going! Thank you so much for all the support, and enjoy this chapter...things are going to really kick off after this. **

**PS, I actually gave her a name in this chapter! ;)**

* * *

One minute later I was in front of Sebastian, trying to get him to look at me with his hazy eyes but he just kept staring at the carpet and muttering to himself, too low for me to hear. I forced his chin up so he was looking into my eyes. I gasped and scurried away from my son's stare. What I saw in my son's eyes was emptiness, absolutely nothing. It swallowed me and I felt my chest get heavier as I struggled to take oxygen into my lungs, gasping and groaning as I doubled over with the effort. Anthony rushed over to me and put a hand on my back. His touch felt warm, firm. My head spun and I tried to shake the feeling of terror that had implanted itself into my heart. Sebastian's eyes grew even wider and his mouth started moving at a thousand miles an hour. I silenced my wheezing and leaned forward, trying to catch some of what he was saying, but it all sounded like gibberish to me. I reached toward Sebastian and his hand whipped around faster than I had ever seen, striking my cheek and stinging like hell. I rubbed the raw spot and stared at my son in shock, he hit me! I reached for him again. When I touched him, his chest came up and his body started shaking uncontrollably. I remembered something about seizures from a first aid class I took a long time ago; you had to keep them still. I gently pushed Sebastian down onto the floor and kept his head down so it wouldn't bang against the hard wood. Behind me, Anthony was yelling our address into the phone.

"Yes, 3546 Ravenview! No, I didn't see what happened! Could you just send someone over please?" He slammed the phone onto the receiver and ran towards me. "Roxie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but what are we going to do? Anthony, I'm scared." Anthony patted my head gently.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." I sighed in frustration.

"I hope so." Sebastian went still and his chest was moving slowly, his breathing brought back to normal speed. His eyelids fluttered open and he stared up at us with confused eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. "Ow, my head hurts!" I couldn't do anything but stare at him. He finally noticed my staring and squirmed, uncomfortable. "What?"

"Sebastian, you just had a seizure." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"You were staring off into space and then you started breathing really fast, then you started having a seizure. You said something about "Them", remember "Them"? '' Sebastian's eyes grew wider and his voice was barely a whisper.

"Them?" I nodded. "What exactly did I say?" I tried to remember what he had said before I rushed over to him. In the distance we heard the sirens of the ambulance.

"The ambulance is almost here." Anthony was looking out the window at the flashing lights. Sebastian shouted.

"Hurry!" I rushed to speak.

"Okay, you said something about they're here or they're coming or something." Sebastian's face lost all the color that it had regained since the seizure and I felt my stomach drop three feet. "What's wrong?" Just as he was opening his mouth to tell me, the ambulance had arrived and three EMTs were getting out and running into the house with a stretcher. Not even five minutes later, Sebastian was strapped into the stretcher and being pushed out the door with me jogging beside him. "Sebastian," I called for his attention and he struggled to turn his head to look at me. "What is going on?" I wasn't actually expecting an answer, more like _hoping_ for one. He struggled again with the restraints holding his head to open his mouth and answer me.

"Get-" SLAM! The ambulance doors slammed shut in my face and I was left staring at the figure of my son through the hazy window. The ambulance squealed out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital with its lights flashing and siren whining.

I'm not sure how long I was out there staring at the last spot my son had been, but Anthony finally came out after straightening up things inside.

"Roxie, why don't we go to the hospital and see how he's doing?" I tried to answer, but sadness overcame every emotion in me and I was finding it very difficult to make my voice work. I didn't understand where all this sadness and depression was coming from; Sebastian was fine, but I found myself conjuring up every little thing that went wrong that night and twisting into something horrible. Anthony put and hand on my shoulder to offer his comfort, but I pushed him away, denying him the comfort he needed as well. Over the last few months Sebastian and Anthony had bonded in a way that made it difficult for Anthony to imagine Sebastian hurt in any way so he was feeling lost as well as me. But, instead of accepting the comfort and support we both needed, I pushed him away. Anyone else would have taken offense and left, but Anthony came to me and pulled me into his arms. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I sobbed into Anthony's shirt while he petted my hair and spoke soft, encouraging words into my ear. I tried my best to give him responses, but they all came out mumbled and muffled from his shirt. "It's okay Roxie, really. Sebastian will be fine and we can try this again." I internally laughed, of course Anthony would think that there could be a re-do on such an important night. I mumbled into his shirt but he didn't hear me so he lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. My eyes stung from my crying and I wiped them to reduce the sting. Anthony wanted to know what I said; I knew that, so I sighed.

"It's just, this was supposed to be such a great night, and it turned into an emergency situation, so much for romantic." Anthony smiled and hugged me tight.

"Honey, it was a very romantic night. And it's not like either of us expected this to happen, it was just some random thing." I nodded and he went on "besides, I'm going to have to get used to all of this; you guys always have emergency situations." I laughed, he was right. In the past three years we've had to call the police three times, the ambulance five and the fire department twice…my family had a lot of accidents. Nobody got hurt that bad though, only small injuries and emergencies, but we did seem to have good friends in the police force. "Come on, why don't we go to the hospital and check on Sebastian, I bet he wants us there. I nodded and Anthony took my hand and we strolled up the pathway to the house. We were almost to the door when I felt a sharp pain dig into my stomach. I gasped in pain and fell to my knees, scraping them on the pavement in the process. Anthony kneeled down in front of me, concerned.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" I tried to respond, but the pain came again, this time it was doubled, feeling like a knife was being trust into my abdomen and twisted viciously. Grey formed around the edge of my eyesight and I felt my head become light and hazy. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but my brain was working against me and trying to shut them. A thud told me that I had fallen over onto the grass and I tried to lift my body, but none of my limbs would work. The last thing I remembered was Anthony yelling something and a flash of light, then nothing….darkness.

* * *

**No, she's not dead, you'll just have be patient! I will try to update as soon as I possibly can, I promise it won't be as long as last time! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
